


Shared Memories

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-02
Updated: 2010-09-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:40:55
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: A little insight into shared memories of the Winchester Brothers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Nothing over a PG13, no porn fokes it's eluding me yet again. This is an old story I wrote ages ago so with a few tweeks hey presto.

  
Author's notes: Enjoy..  


* * *

There were no sunny days for Sam or Dean, no evenings spent with friends doing what kids did, school holidays spent doing nothing much but hanging around, no fun skinny dipping in the local lake, no ice cream cones, just learning the family trade and nothing more. There was never the time for fun, that was a bad word in the Winchester household and their father was very hard on them, all of the time. Never letting up with the mission, never letting either of his sons forget how important it was, he never once let them have a day off and in time forgot that they were still children. He forgot that Dean barely remembered his mother, only having snatches of memory of her nothing more. As for Sam he never knew his mother and had no memory of her whatsoever, he only ever saw her in photographs and never knew the woman herself.

 

If John Winchester ever had regrets about how he treated his sons he never let on. Bobby once threatened him with a shotgun, the boys never really got the full story on why, but they could imagine Bobby wasn’t overly happy with John’s treatment of either or both of his sons. John hadn’t been back to see Bobby for a long time, and by the time the boys had met up with Bobby they’d grown up into men who Bobby didn’t recognise.

 

It was hard to associate the two men who Bobby grew to love enough to wish they were both his sons, with the two innocent bystanders in their father’s desperate mission. They never had it easy and never came up to the high standards their father set for them, so it was difficult at times for them to relate to other kids when they were kids themselves. Was it any wonder Dean grasped at anything vaguely disguised as love, even if it meant he had endless one night stands. That Sam found it hard to connect with his father not out of disrespect but out of the need to branch out on his own, he never really understood father’s insistence that they follow him blindly where ever he went.

 

John never saw to it that they had enough money when he went on a “mission” and left them in some godforsaken place never noticed when one of them got sick. Never took any notice if one of them had made a friend and wanted to spend the night there, never really agreed with all that, and before they knew it, it became easier to be distant and not have friends in all the places they stayed in.

 

For Sam it was harder he was the studious of the two boys, the more focused in his intention to go to college, and once there missed Dean like a hole in his head. He threw himself into college life and really never regretted a thing only regretting his relationship with Jess who he missed until he found out their meeting was all a set up. Now years later he was never sure about friends in school, college or even Jess and whether it was all real or whether they were there purely to keep an eye on him. None of this did much for Sam’s regard of himself and he tended to get moody very quickly, Dean noticed this, noticed it a lot.

 

Dean was lucky he hid behind a carefully constructed mask that never faltered only under his brother’s scrutiny but no one else’s. He never let on what he was like really, until he forgot what sort of person he was and totally became the inconsiderate bastard he appeared. Dean wasn’t like that at all, he could be soft and gentle but chose to keep it hidden, of course there were those who saw right through him, and used it to their advantage.

 

Demons for one, they tried to set one brother off against the other, almost succeeded too, but being separated wasn’t a choice for either of the Winchester’s. They were each other’s best friend, they argued like all brothers had their ups and downs, but always stuck by one another even if they’d almost come to blows a few moments before hand. No woman ever got between them for long anyway, and eventually they found they had each other and didn’t need any outsiders.

 

There were no sunny after school days for the Winchesters, no holidays at the beach, and no memories other than those of learning how to shoot and kill things. The memories they shared were always the best, being together them against the baddies. Memories of the night before when they lay with each other sharing what was strictly taboo but so deliciously addictive and satisfying, no one knew of their secret and they kept it that way. 

 

There may have been no normal memories for the Winchester’s but who needed normal when they had each other, they could whinge moan and tease each other. Argue with each other and even fight knowing that make up sex would be out of this world, usually if Dean was in a bad mood Sam would pick on him. After a few harsh words and a couple of thrown punches they were soon scrabbling at each other’s clothes and naked on a bed quicker than lightening. At that point there was nothing soft and gentle about either man, it was hard, fast and a little painful with an edge to it that Dean loved. Afterwards Sam would see the real Dean, kind, smiling and loving the Dean Sam loved more than anything else in the world.

Dean liked the soft rosy glow in Sam’s cheeks neck and chest after sex, liked the warm after glow it gave him. How he felt liquid and sated, how he felt sleepy and totally needed and loved, he had his soul back and his desires to live and not feel hollow anymore. Of course, with Dean that lasted all of one night then he was back to bitching about a scratch on his car or his jacket being dirty. Sam just rolled with it, took it all in his stride.

 

They never had sunny days or fond memories of their childhood, as they grew older the memories changed and the fondness was there. They always shared things always came back to each other and always above anything loved each other.

 

The end.


End file.
